


American Tune

by TheButcherOfBlaviken



Series: Bookends [11]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, Established Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, F/F, Hurt No Comfort, Lena Luthor Needs a Hug, Major Character Injury, Sad Alex Danvers, Sad Ending, Sad Kara Danvers, Sad Lena Luthor, everyone is sad, im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:13:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22128511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheButcherOfBlaviken/pseuds/TheButcherOfBlaviken
Summary: Lena sat in the dirt, Kara’s blood staining her hands and clothes. The hand in hers went limp and Kara’s chest finally stopped its slow movements. She wanted to scream, to hit something, to kill someone. All of these things canceled each other out and instead she leaned down.She put her lips on the cleanest part of Kara’s face, her forehead nearly devoid of blood and dirt. Tears fell as she pulled back and kissed Kara’s lips one more time, ignoring the now dried blood there.Kara gets some rest.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Series: Bookends [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1592278
Comments: 66
Kudos: 228





	American Tune

**Author's Note:**

> you already know who this song is by though Crooked still has an amazing cover that so fits perfect with this. did someone say character death? no? oops. after this is where im just going to completely make up their future so that should be fun. it hurt on so many levels. i actually cried making this chapter. and the next one or two is going to hurt too. it gets better, i think. thank you for all the cool comments both helpful advice and kind words. makes it a lot more fun knowing people are just as invested as i am. i hope you like this painful boi. until next time friends!

Kara laid on the ground. The sky above her was clear, as if a raging battle had not just gone on beneath its gaze. The area around her was flattened. What was once a forest was now woodchips and disturbed earth. She turned her head slightly to the left.

Doomsday lay in a heap on the floor, unmoving. She had managed it, somehow. That fact alone was amazing but the fact she was still alive, albeit barely, was a miracle in and of itself.

She must have blown her powers because for once, everything was quiet. She could faintly hear a bird chirping nearby, singing a song she would never understand. Her comm was quiet in her ear. She was sure the DEO was losing their minds, but the little piece of tech had broken early on in their fight and it was far too dangerous for anyone to come anywhere near them at the time.

When she tried to move, to sit up, anything, she found herself unable. Looking down at herself, it was obvious why. One of Doomsday’s spikes pinned her to the ground, a last-ditch effort to defeat her with its dying breath.

_This must be it_ she thought. _The end of the line for Kara Zor-El, Kara Danvers, and Supergirl._

There were no personas left to slip into, no second chances. She did her best and that’s all she can be happy for.

She thought back on her life. The many mistakes that led to this point. She thought of them all.

When she lied to her mother back on Argo about who broke her prized vase.

When she stayed too long and ended up in the phantom zone.

When she tried to blame Alex for the hole in their bedroom wall.

When she lied to Lena for _years_ and now she was leaving her alone. She had forsaken her, something she had promised not to do. Two mistakes rolled into one and Kara couldn’t forgive herself for that one. Lena deserved so much better.

But through it all they would be alright, both of them. She was alright now, aside from the numerous broken bones and the whole bleeding out thing. She was starting to feel faint but pushed it away. She was weary to the core, in need of rest but wanting to hold out for a little while longer, in hope that someone would come and she wouldn’t be alone for her final minutes.

She spent far too much time alone to ever want to go back.

She realized how far away from home she was. On the opposite side of the country, away from the places she had come to love. Like Noonan’s and that vegan place Lena liked with the funny name. the florist where she got Lena flowers every Monday. LCorp and Catco, her apartment, Lena’s.

Kara’s mind continued to drift away, far away from the field she laid motionless in. it jumped and leaped into the future. She wondered what awaited her after this.

It had been so long since she learned the teachings of Rao on Krypton, the idea of afterlife lost to her rattled brain now. She knew it was on the tip of her tongue, she could hear her mothers voice berating her as kindly as possible for forgetting.

Would she be able to watch over everyone? Would she be reborn? Would there be nothing at all? For the first time, she was truly scared of finding out.

She tried to ease her fears by thinking of her family but if anything, it made it worse.

Her and Lena’s dream of a life together was now shattered. The hypothetical talk of how many kids they would have, if they wanted any at all, played in her mind. she thought of picking out a ring for Lena. The hopes of picking invitations and eventually saying I do was driven to its knees and executed as she bled out, alone.

They had been doing so well. There were no threats, her relationship was going smoothly. Everything was perfect yet she couldn’t shake the feeling that maybe she could’ve done something to stop everything from going wrong.

She had a dream before, of what would happen when she died. She imagined her soul leaving unexpectedly. Watching her body from the sky and smiling, happy to have lived at all with the career she had.

She would take flight, passed Lena’s office at LCorp, Passed Catco and The DEO one more time. She would sail through Midvale, take a minute to see Alex and Eliza one last time.

Her dream was so peaceful, much different than the bloody, gore filled fight that brought her to death’s door.

Kara took in a shaky breath, red liquid spilling from the corner of her mouth and from her nose. It was a watery inhale, certainly not good.

It felt like she had been laying there for hours when in reality it was most likely minutes as she heard helicopters overhead, shouting coming from the sky. One of the helicopters descended and two figures came running at her. They were crying her name, but it sounded dull and muted, not just because of the helicopter as she could barely hear that as well.

Her vision was blurring as the two people came to crouch beside her. One leaned close and put a hand on her cheek.

“lee…Lena” she croaked; she wouldn’t have recognized her own voice if she wasn’t certain she was the one who spoke.

The other figure examined the spike, surely calculating ways to get her out of there.

“Alex, we need to hurry. She doesn’t look good!” Lena cried from her spot by Kara’s head, holding one broken hand in her own. She turned back to look at Kara’s face, doing her best to seem strong. Kara groaned as more blood crawled out of her mouth and into the dirt, joining the ever-growing puddle there.

Lena ran a hand through her grimy hair and smiled through tears.

“its gonna be okay Kara, we’ll get you out of here” she assured her, though Kara was doubting it would actually happen. The sentiment was nice though.

“it’s ok” Kara’s voice was gravely and broken but she pulled through, mustering what she hoped was a smile.

“nothings…forever” Kara’s words were chopped up and slurred, but she knew Lena understood. Lena shook her head, unable or unwilling to believe Kara was giving up, throwing in the towel.

Alex had begun to give orders and ran back next to Kara, squeezing her other hand.

“don’t worry Kar. We’ll get you back and on your feet in no time” she told her, dropping a kiss on her forehead and running off.

“just...gon..rest” she told Lena as her eyes began to close. The edges of her vision turned black, obscuring her view of Lena more and more.

“no, no, Kara. Kara stay with me” Lena turned her head and screamed for Alex. Her sister ran back as quickly as she could, hoping her sister didn’t die on her watch.

“we lived good” Kara did her best to sound legible. Her vision became blurrier and darker by the second, Lena’s face nothing but a dark mass in front of her. It wouldn’t be long now; Kara was sure of it.

“yeah, we did” Lena was sobbing. Kara would recognize the tone in her voice anywhere. Sadly, she had heard it many times now. She hated to be the cause of her pain one last time.

Kara’s eyes began to close, her hold on reality slipping as everything became farther and farther away. She could no longer hear the sound of agents securing Doomsday, no longer hear the helicopters roaring above her, crowding the sky.

Alex and Lena’s voices were muffled, like she was underwater, and they were waiting on land for her to come back up.

“its okay Kara. we’ll be okay” Lena sobbed once again, Kara could only barely feel the death grip Lena had on her hand, her sense of touch fading, limbs going numb.

“you can rest now”

Lena was giving her permission. It was time to go.

Time to see her father, to see Jeremiah and Astra. And there she would wait. Wait till Eliza arrived, till the super friends and Alex, and finally Lena. She hoped it was all a long time from this moment. That they would all be grey and wrinkled the next time she saw them.

Kara finally closed her eyes, letting death take her away, wherever it was she was meant to go. Be it Rao or nowhere.

She was finally at rest, but it wasn’t all she was hoping it would be.

\--------------------------------------

Lena sat in the dirt, Kara’s blood staining her hands and clothes. The hand in hers went limp and Kara’s chest finally stopped its slow movements. She wanted to scream, to hit something, to kill someone. All of these things canceled each other out and instead she leaned down.

She put her lips on the cleanest part of Kara’s face, her forehead nearly devoid of blood and dirt. Tears fell as she pulled back and kissed Kara’s lips one more time, ignoring the now dried blood there.

Alex was working to remove the spike still impaling her little sister. She was gone now so there was no reason not to take it out anymore.

Lena filled their silence as she sobbed into Kara’s neck, refusing to move even as Alex attempted to pull her up. She held onto Kara for dear life, unable to accept she was really gone. Her face was so calm you would think she was sleeping.

Lena expected her to get up, willed for her to open those blue eyes and say, “I'm here, it’s okay”.

It didn’t happen.

Lena was finally pried away and watched as her world was placed in a black bag and zipped closed.

“she’s claustrophobic.” She whispered to no one in particular. She felt Alex rub her back as they walked back to the helicopter.

The threat was defeated, and Lena was alone once again.

**Author's Note:**

> hit me up at geralt-of-fking-rivia on tumblr if youve got some prompts or anything, i dont bite swear


End file.
